10 Things I Want
by waytobefabulous
Summary: Just a little story i wrote one day while i was bored........ WARNING- INCREADIBLY STUPID there. i warned you! Please comment :


10 Things I Want

It was a beautiful morning. Jeremie Belpois was in the forest with his good friend Aelita. He was typing away on his laptop while Aelita was drawing pictures for the science project that was due in a few days.

"Hey, Jeremie! What's this?" Aelita called.

Jeremie looked up just in time to see Aelita shove a poisonous mushroom in her mouth.

He leaped up. "DON"T EAT IT!" He yelled. But it was to late. She had already swallowed it.

"NOO!" He yelled.

Jeremie recognized at once that the mushroom Aelita had eaten was _extreamly _deadly, and that victims usually died within 12 hours of digestion.

"What's wrong Jeremie? Your face is white!" Aelita asked innocently.

Jeremie nearly fainted. "T-that mushroom is deadly. You will die in-" he checked his watch- "12 hours!"

"Oh."

Jeremie nodded frantically. "What should we do?" He yelled.

"I have got an idea!" Aelita shouted.

"What?"

"Let's call Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, and lets do 10 things I've always wanted to do before I die."

"Great Idea!" Was Jeremie's reply.

So they called them.

10 minutes later, 3 out of breath kids joined them.

"So, Aelita, what is the first of 10 things you have always wanted to do?"

**# 1**

"The first thing I have always wanted to do is watch a "Barney" marathon on TV." Aelita said.

"WOW! I have always wanted to do that too!" Said Yumi.

So, they all ran to Yumi's house.

For 2 hours, they all sat in front of the TV watching Barney.

When they were finally done, Odd cheered.

"That was totally awesome!" He yelled.

"More like totally _lame_." Ulrich corrected.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Next thing!!!!!"

**# 2**  


* * *

"What?" Jeremie said, eyes huge. "You want to do _what?" _

"Got to a Lamp Shop!" She said happily.

All of the kid's shoulders slumped. Well, all but Aelita's.

Trudging behind the happy girl, they all made their way to the lamp shop.

They stayed there for about an hour, just watching Aelita flick the lights on then off, on and off, on and off.

Odd thought he was going blind.

When Aelita announced they could go, they all almost cried with relief.

They happily trooped out of there, except Aelita, who secretly wished she could stay longer.

"Moving on!" Said Yumi.

**# 3**

"The 3rd thing I have always wanted to do is hug my friend Jimbo. (Jim)

"Wha......???????" Said Jeremie, dumbfounded.

Aelita nodded.

They made their way to Jim's dorm.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"I want a HUG!" Aelita screeched.

"...."

Aelita nodded once again.

"W-w-why?" Jim asked, bewildered.

Quickly, Jeremie and the others explained everything.

"So you see, this is Aelita's 3rd thing she has always wanted to do." Jeremie finished.

"Oh. I see."

So Aelita got her hug.

The others couldn't bear to watch.

**# 4**

"B-b-but that's horrible! You'll get sick!" Ulrich said.

"I don't care!" Pouted Aelita. "I want to!"

"Ok,ok, fine." Said Odd.

"Yeah." Said Yumi. "We'll let you eat a whole tub of ice cream, a whole bag of chips, and glug a whole bottle of pepsi."

"YAY!!!!!"

"I can't believe you really want to do this." Jeremie groaned.

"Hey!" I'm going to die, right? So what does it matter?"

"Well, you have a point there." Said Odd.

So, Aelita stuffed her face. She must have gained at least 5 pounds.

"That is sickening." Said Ulrich.

"I agree." Yumi muttered.

"Who cares?"

"......"

"Next thing, please!"

**# 5**

"The 5th thing I have always wanted to do is eat a whole stick of butter. By it's self." Aelita said firmly.

They didn't even try to argue.

**#6**

"Number 6... himmmm....... let's see..... I KNOW!" Said Aelita.

"Don't tell me!" Jeremie groaned.

"Yeah. Eating butter by it's self was to much for me." Yumi moaned.

Odd and Ulrich nodded.

"Don't worry!" Said Aelita. "This won't be nearly as bad." She comforted.

"Let's just get it over with." Complained Odd.

"Fine, fine." Aelita snapped.

"I want to go to the circus. Is that so bad?" She huffed.

Odd screamed with delight.

"GOOOO AELITA! TERRIFIC IDEA!!!"

"Oh. Hooray." Jeremie said glumly.

But, Aelita persuaded them all to come.

They found seats near the front, thanks to Aelita's whining, and sat down.

An hour later, they stumbled out, Odd cheering, Ulrich and Yumi slumped weakly against eachother, and Jeremie moaning and groaning.

"That was the most awesome thing EVER!" Said Odd.

"That was the most creepiest thing ever." Jeremie corrected.

"Anyway, the important thing is that we are out, and that we pleased Aelita." Yumi murmured.

They all agreed to that.

**# 7**

"Only 3 more to go" Ulrich cried out.

"I know what I want to do! Go to the movies!"

They all sighed with relief.

"But you've already been to the movies!" Jeremie pointed out.

Odd jabbed him in the side.

"I know, but I've never seen Barbie with Rainbow Unicorns go to the Magical Palace 2 before!"

"I feel sick." Said Yumi.

But, they all went to the movies to watch Barbie with Rainbow Unicorns go to the Magical Palace 2.

"Now I think I am sick." Yumi cried.

Ulrich patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We all feel like that. Well, MOST of us." He looked meaningfully at Aelita.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**# 8**

  
"Now, lets water a plant."

"What? You've never done that before?" Asked Jeremie amazed.

Aelita shook her head.

"Oh my goodness."

**# 9**

"I wanna do it"

"NO you can't! What are you thinking?"

"I want to."

"It's totally sick!"

"I don't care."

"Ewwwww. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you want to kiss a fish."

**# 10**

"This is the last thing I want to do before I die."

"What is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I want to hug a Creeper."

"A _what?"_

"A Creeper! You know, the things we fight on Lyoko?"

"Yes, I know what you mean but _why?_"

"Because they are kinda cute!"

"WHAT?!"

"Please?" Begged Aelita. She gave Jeremie her puppy eyes.

Jeremie sighed. "Alright, fine. Lets go."

So, Aelita got her final wish.

It was 8:59 pm. Aelita was about to die. She had already said goodbye and had given hugs, and now she was ready.

9:00

They waited.

And waited

And waited.

"Well?" Ulrich spoke up at 9:04. "Why aren't you dead?"

Suddenly, Aelita began to laugh hysterically.

"What?!?!" They all yelled

"I-i really didn't eat that poisonous mushroom after all! I tricked you. HAHAHAHA!"

They're mouths dropped open.

"You mean you made us go through all that torture for _nothing_?!?!?!?"

hehehehe the end :)

told ya it was stupid :D

-lyokofanforever


End file.
